Young love between two best friends
by CuteYaoiLuver
Summary: yaoi warning Otto and Twister finds out how each others feels from Sam Otto/Twister yaoi I'm working on the third and last chapter
1. Chapter 1

Sam pov

It was a Saturday and the gang Otto,Twister,Reggie, and Sam was at the beach. Otto was surfing and Twister was filming also Reggie was watching Otto. Sam had been watching Twister real close because lately hes been acting strange towards Otto. He realize that Twister had feelings for Otto and it wasn't any some little crush. Twister was in love with his best bud but was afraid of telling him. But what Twister doesn't know is Otto loved him since they met. Otto told Sam this a couple of days ago.

FLASH BACK STARTS

Sam was in his room on his computer doing god knows what. Sudden;y he ears a knock on his door. "Come in." I said Otto stepped in and said "hey Sam I LOVE TWSTER but don't know if he feels the same way. Could you find out for me?". "Yea Otto I will" I answered with a simile knowing Twister already did.

Flashback ends

I called Otto over"Hey Otto I could use your help with something." then Otto looked at me knowing what I really wanted. So he swam over to me. Hey Otto Twister does love you back so I came up with a plan." So I tell him the plan and he just similes also Otto says"great plan squid". Then he went over to Twister and asked him if he could over his house.

Twister's pov

I heard Otto call my name. "Hey Twist wanna come over my house." Otto asked. I just look at him and ask "who else is gonna be over besides Reggie?" Then Otto says "Sam's coming over and its more of a sleepover." Then I told him "I would be over.". He just smiled and swam away. God do I love him and yes I love my best friend so back off.

I knocked on Otto's door and he answered in just shorts. I just blushed and walked in.

Otto's pov

I spent all the hours I had just to get ready. After sometime I heard a knock and I knew it was Twister. I answered the door in just shorts. When Twister looked at me he blushed and came in. Everyone sat in a circle and Reggie asked out loud "Who wants to play truth or dare? Everybody said "yes". Sam,Reggie,and I knew the plan to get Twister to tell us who he likes.

Then Reggie said"ok I go first. Twister truth or dare? and Twister said truth. Reggie asked " The boy you like,do we know him? then Twister blushed and answered"Yes you know him." Then Twister asked Sam "truth or dare? and Sam just answered "truth". Twister asked " is this a plan?" and Sam replied "no". Now it was Sam's turn and he asked Twister "truth or dare". Twister said"truth" just then Sam looked at me and asked Twister "does the boy you like in this room?". Twister just blushed harder and nodded. Twister said "I don't feel so good." So he ran off to the bathroom. Then Reggie looked at me and said " this your chance."

Twister's pov

I said "I didn't feel so good" then just ran to Otto's room. I could hear Otto's voice calling my name. Then he looked in his room and saw me on his bed crying a little. Otto just come over and hugged asking "whats wrong" Then I hug hi back and told him "My family and me has to go somewhere for 2 years"he just glanced at me. An hour later we back to the other and told them what I told Otto. They asked me when I was leaving. I just said " on Friday". which is in two days. Also explained why I was leavening.

Sam's pov

As Twister told us why he was going to be gone for 2 years I saw the hurt In Otto's eyes even when He had a blank face.

I can't believe it was Friday already. We all was at the airport With Twister say goodbye. Reggie was the first to say goodbye and hug him. Then It was me I just said goodbye and shook his hand. Otto just stared in his eyes then just hugged him and said goodbye. When Twister on the plan and out of earshot I told Otto its gonna be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Twister's pov

I can't believe it my family and me could home an year early. I was gonna surprise all my friends. I walked in to my room and sat down to relax. Suddenly Lars came in and said "Mom is making dinner and he could say hi to his friends awards." then left. After dinner I left as I was walking to Otto's house I could see him on his steps just in deep though. I just walked be hind him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

Otto's pov

Has I was sitting on my steps I was thinking about my true love Twister. Suddenly I feel soft and warm arms wrap around me in a hug. I turn around and see Twister smiling face. I got excited and hugged him back asking 'why are you here dude"while blushing because he was even hotter then a year ago. and he just said "well they said they didn't need us anymore so we could go back. I couldn't help myself so I leaned forward and just kissed him full on the lips. I could tell he was shocked but after a few seconds he started to kiss back. His one hand was now on my back and the other as on my ass. We parted because we needed air. Twister heard footsteps. Then he unhooked his arms from me and i just looked at him. Then he pointed so I looked where he was pointing and Lars was coming up. I really hope he didn't see anything.

Lars's pov

I was going to Otto's house to get Twister but I stopped when I saw the two faces only inches

away. After a few seconds they kissed. Oh god this is good stuff for blackmail. When were down I started to walk towards them. Twister saw me coming so he unhooked his arms from Otto. Otto looked at him and all he did is point at me. I could see the worry in Otto's eyes. So I acted like I didn't see anything and said" Hey Twister mom said you could sleep over Otto's house tonight." Then I left.

Twister's pov

I saw Lars coming so I let go of Otto and I saw him looking at me so I pointed at where Lars was walking at. Then Lars came up to me said "Hey Twister mom said you could sleep over Otto's house tonight." Then he left. I was happy I could see Otto was happy two. So I went inside and saw Reggie. I just sat next to her and hugged her and said "whats Reg?" She just looked for a sec ten hugged me back. Then I saw Otto go upstairs so I followed him and he went inside the bathroom. He started the shower and started to take off his clothes really slow. I felt heat go between my legs. So I put my hand in my pants when he got in the shower. I moaned as I started to move my hand up and down slow at first slow but then fast. I stared to moan a little louder. I just hope Otto can't hear me.

Otto's pov

I was so happy that Twister could stay over my house. When we got inside my house he went to see Reggie. I went upstairs and I knew Twister couldn't resit following me. When I got in the bathroom I made sure to leave the door open a little for Twister. I heard footsteps and knew it was Twister. So I turned on the shower and acted like I didn't know he was there also I stared o get undressed. When I got under the water I heard a moan then a few minutes later I Twister moan more louder. I heard Twister come inside my room and sit on my bed to watch some tv. When I got out of the shower I made sure to let the towel hang loose. So as soon as I walked in my room Twister took a look at me then my towel around my waist. He just blushed and turned his head. I laughed and went over to him and turned his head. Then I kissed him the lips as hard I could.

Twister pov

When I was done I took my hand out of my pants and went into Otto's room. I was just watching tv when I heard the water had stopped. A couple minutes Otto came in just a towel and it was hanging loose . I just looked at his face then at where the towel and I blushed also I turned my face around. I heard Otto laugh at me then suddenly I feel the bed shift a little. I felt my head be turned and felt Otto's lips on mine


End file.
